


Torture

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [93]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical torture, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 27th: Torture - 100 words - Use torture to break a character. Physical, psychological, (fluff)tickling, (smut)kinky, anything goes. Whether they end up sobbing in a corner or laughing while confessing they stole the last cookie, just find their limits.
Series: Drabble Ball Z [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 6





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Cell Games when 18 has been absorbed to form Perfect Cell :(

She was exhausted. Physically. Emotionally. She was completely drained. And yet it didn’t stop. It would never stop. She’d realised that a long time ago. She was trapped in this hell and there was no way out.

The last thing she could remember was the shorty, Krillin, yelling out her name. Her number. His voice had broken just like her body as the monster absorbed her.

Now he was perfect. Her energy. Her form. It boosted his power. The tiny fragment of her consciousness that remained was pulled back and forth, torn asunder and clumsily reconstructed.

And she was exhausted.


End file.
